One more step
by procastinating-tothemax
Summary: Ivan is a scary mafia boss but what happenes when he bumps into Alfred an american teenager. Maybe love will bloom? Au alot of pairings haitus, possibly discontinued.
1. one more encounter

**One more step  
><strong>

Hey guys. I've been here a while but all my stories failed so I hope this one goes a lot better. I'll be using Google translate for some Russian and French translations since I don't know much of either of them except "yes". I'll probably change their ages a little bit and make Ivan about 20-22 mainly so I don't feel wrong putting a (insert Ivan age here. He technically doesn't have one) with a 19 year old. Anyway!

Plot: Ivan Braginski the leader of the American branch of the Russian mafia is the most feared man in the whole mafia, anyone who knows about him fears him. But what happens when he bumps a rather funny teenager and begins to feel things he's never felt before? AU Human names used

Pairings: Ivan/Alfred  
>FrancisMathieu  
>ArthurOC  
>LudwigFeliciano  
>Antonio Lovino

Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia if I did the hetalia universe would be so screwed right now

-**  
>One more Encounter<br>**

Ivan Sighed as he looked at the scene in front of him. He guessed it was just another part of the job he really did hate it when I had to let people live. The fearful looks on their faces were beautiful to him but that emotion quickly faded into relief as they realised they could leave. His gloves and faucet pipe where covered in blood but he didn't care; as long as none got on his scarf he couldn't care less. The man in front of him cowered away as he raised his pipe and rested it on his broad shoulder just staring at him.

_Must I really let him live? _Was the thought going through the Russians mind. He sighed as the man scrambled away from his long dead buddies. The Chinese Mafia were really getting on his nerves, thinking they could barge into HIS territory. He might be young but he wasn't a push over, the previous leader of the Russian mafia here in America could tell you that. Not only that but the Italian Mafia where closing in on the other side too. _I guess this means a trip to their bosses, Da?_ He walked away silently reaching inside his coat for him oh so trusty flask of vodka, he raised it to his lips and went to takes a drink. _Damnit my day just gets worse and worse._He threw his empty flask away and disappeared into the night.

-  
>"Matt! You seen the pizza I left in the fridge, I swear it was there last time I was here!" Shouted the thin Italian as he searched the 19 year olds fridge. Said 19 year old sighs.<br>"It was mouldy Feliciano; I had to throw it out." As he said this he pushed his glasses further up his nose, " I swear Feli you're worse than Alfred and trust me when I say, that's a very big feat" The Italian laughed nervously and closed the fridge door and turned to him.

"Speaking of him where is tuo fratello? I'm sure he was here a minute ago..."  
>Both of them looked around looking confused. Where Alfred sat was a note. Mathieu picked it up and his eye twitched as he read it. <em>I'm positive he was switched at birth<em>

Alfred was currently walking through the park on the way home, a burger in his hands. He had his eyes closed with happiness slowly chewing through the diabetes inducing food. _Man this burgers good, I gotta remember to go there more often._ Sadly with having your eyes shut you can't see where you're going. He walked straight into what felt like a brick wall. Alfred dropped his burger and slowly opened his eyes. He came face to face with some-one chest. The chest was covered in a tan coloured coat that reached to his ankles hiding his legs, his had combat boots on his feet and a scarf wrapped around his neck, despite the fact it was quite a warm spring day.

"S-sorry," Alfred Stuttered, "I wasn't watching where I was going" The American laughed slowly uncertain if the tall man would forgive him. The tall man just looked at him his eye brow rising slowly.  
>"You did not mean to walk into me, Da?" The man's voice had a thick Russian accent; however Alfred could understand and nodded slowly. The Russian slowly smiled and nods "Da! Then everything is fine!" He walked away without another word. Unknown to Alfred the Russian was having trouble understand what just happened. No-one outside his family, famiglia, or 'business partners' ever talked to him. He only took a step out for some fresh air and even then no-one usually talked to him. He headed back to office sighs softly. He need vodka, and fast.<p>

Ivan sat in the chair over from Yao, the head of the Asian mafia in America. The room stank of opium but that was expected in the Asian mafia, they were the ones usually trafficking Opium that was like saying the Italian's like pasta, a major understatement.  
>"So what brings you here Ivan?" asked the Chinese man opposite him. One of Yao's servants brought Ivan a glass of vodka however he did not touch it, who knows what Yao's slipped into that drink? Plus he only drank pure Russian vodka.<p>

" you know full well what, some of your men were trying to bribe one of the businesses under MY protection, I've already told you this once Yao, stay out of MY territory or you might find yourself with half the territory you once had and about three quarters of your men six feet under." The Russian stared at Yao. Yao himself slowly took a drink from his cup and placed it down. Yao knew full well that Ivan would do what he threatened, there used to be a rather small but powerful Mafia family where Ivan is now situated, they kept trying to get rid of him but karma decided to come back and bite them in the arse since now they're gone and the Russian mafia is standing strong. The only thing left of that mafia family where two German bodyguards that now belong and work for Ivan.  
>"I have no idea what you're talking about Ivan, I never ordered my men to be anywhere near your territory." The Chinese man was cut off before he could say more by the sound of glass hitting the wall behind him his eyes widening as he stared at the angry Russian across from him.<br>"Don't you dare like to me you son of Fucked up bitch! I know they were under your orders, you think I didn't ask them questions as I killed them? Are you really THAT stupid Yao? I also had Feliks do a little research, Turns out it was YOU that got my men arrested last week huh? How much did you pay those cops? It must have been a lot considering I was bribing them around $1,000 a week to stay quiet. If I find you anywhere around my territory again Yao you can kiss goodbye to your men, I can guarantee that they won't be walking away alive." With that the Russian left with his Bodyguards Ludwig and Gilbert in toe. "Damn Asians" he muttered as he walked away. He massaged his temple. _I need more vodka._

That's it guys, sorry if it sucks but I hope it doesn't, will have another chapter up soon ^^


	2. one more drink

Disclaimer: Hetalia no mine, if it was Russia and America would have "become one" years ago.  
>-<p>

**One more drink**

Ivan sat in his comfy leather chair slowly nursing a small glass of vodka, he seemed to have the urge to go out, he's not sure why but he just wants to go sit in a bar some-where drinking his worries away. However with the current state of affairs it's suicidal to take so much as one step outside without his body guards, both of which were elsewhere 'dealing' with a shop owner who thought he didn't need their protection anymore and wasn't paying up. Things weren't going too good with the Chinese mafia.

As it turned out a small group of Yao's men had decided to revolt and get rid of both the Italian and Russian mafias to the Chinese could claim the entire city, the problem is without Yao's support them had to do everything secret. Yao had no idea about any of it. With Lovino and Ivan's men working endlessly to find the traitors their bosses were stuck inside, as the saying goes 'destroy the king and the soldiers will follow.' Better to have let easily replaceable men die then try to replace a boss.

The Russian sighed and stood up hiding his Faucet pipe inside his coat plus a few rounds of bullets and guns before walking out his house. He doubted anyone was dumb enough to target him anyway.  
>-<p>

Meanwhile Alfred was stood behind the bar in the Moonlight night bar. He had just started the job but he could already tell tonight was a slow day. A tall man walked in, the bar with well decorated and nice looking but a few lights were broken so you couldn't see into the corner booths or see who walks in until they step into the light. The man sat at the bar, He looked familiar. Something clicked in Alfred's head and he gasped. "Hey you're the one at the park!"

The man looked at Alfred and nodded slowly "Da that was me. Do you have any pure, strong Russian vodka?" the man asked. Alfred nodded and set him one up,  
>"What would you like with that?"<br>"Nothing, just pure vodka"

Alfred looked at him strangely but put the drink in front of him, "Can I know your name?" Alfred Asked honestly curious, he had never met a Russian before, I wondered if he had an awesome name.

The man smirked before saying "Ivan Braginski" The sound of glass breaking filled the quiet room. Alfred looked at his boss surprised that he had dropped a glass. The bar owner just motioned for him to come over to him making sure they're out of earshot.  
>"I want you to make sure you give whatever he wants, the first drink is on the house and the rest of his drinks are half price got it?" The bar owner warned. Alfred just nodded and went back over to Ivan. <em>I wonder what's so special about Ivan. <em>Alfred smiled at him._  
><em>"That's an awesome name I'm Alfred F. Jones, nice to meet you" He held out his hand surprised to see Ivan actually shake it. The shake was awkward for Ivan, He had a metal faucet in his coat, not the most comfortable place to hide one, especially when you're sat down, and he had to deal with the taps at the top digging into his underarm as he shook with Alfred.  
>-<p>

Hours past and soon it was time for Alfred to leave, he hung up his apron and said goodbye before leaving. The only two left in the bar were the owner and Ivan, who smirked into his glass as he took a drink. "I've heard you're not paying for the protection John, why is that?" Ivan asked. It sounded more like a statement than a question. He slowly reached under his coat for the faucet pipe.  
>" w-well you see I don't get that many customers anymore and I'm in a neutral area, I thought I would have more trouble than I have s-so I" The man stuttered but was cut off by a heavy blow to the head.<p>

"Shut it old man, this isn't the first time you're skipped on payment, I usually ignore it since you don't pay a lot anyway but when you tell my boys to 'get lost I don't need you anymore' it makes me kinda angry. No more than kinda angry, VERY angry Da?" Ivan hit him again with the pipe seeming to swing it lazily but it still had a lot of force behind it. The sound of cracking bones was music to Ivan's ears. He stopped after a few minutes but John looked like he had been in a boxing ring his face and body bruised and broken. "I expect you to pay me the full amount you owe within the next 2 weeks John or you won't have a bar, or a body for that matter to work with, Da?" With those last words the Russian left the man on the ground his faucet pipe slightly bloody he walked out the bar and straight into a cop. He dumped a few $100 bills into the officers hand and walked on the cop staring before calling an ambulance saying it was a break in. By the time any other vehicles turned up Ivan had disappeared.  
>-<p>

"Brother!" Alfred's voice rang out "it's awful! The place I work in was broken into last night and my boss beaten up! Nothing but a few dollars was stolen but still!" His brother, Mathieu just stared at him for a while before going back to reading. Alfred pouted and sat next to him. He could hear water running in the bathroom and sighed. _ I guess Dad's home tonight. For once..._

His thought was cut short as his father walked outta the bathroom in just a towel followed quickly by his red haired lover Patrick. He wasn't Arthur Kirkland's actual son neither was Mathieu but they were adopted by him and his lover the moment they moved from England. Mathieu had to be moved from a Canadian orphanage since it was shut down so he ended up in the same orphanage as Alfred and since then they've been inseparable.

The scary thing is they look alike both have glasses, same colour hair, same age , hell they were even born on the same day, a lot of people mistake them as twins but Arthur usually points out how they're a different build, hair shade and height. Mathieu unlike his adopted brother had wavy long light blonde with a little piece that refuses to stay down. Alfred on the other hand has straight blonde hair, darker than his brothers that falls to his chin and he had a rounder face than Mathieu.

Both boys knew that they were gay. Mathieu was the first to realise he was gay and he accepted it. His thoughts were 'if you're happy why change to fit in?' It wasn't until Alfred was 15 that he found out. He was scared at first, he'd seen what the bullies did to Mathieu and was afraid they would do to him but eventually he too Accepted it, sadly every guy he's like turned him down. Niether blamed it on arthur or patrick, although they do think they had a role to play in them accepting who they are. Thanks to Patrick posative attitude in anything the boys decided to do, as long as it was within the law that is, and Arthur's 'i'll kill the bloody bastards' Speech he gave everytime Alfred or Mathieu would come back crying to try and cheer them up.

"Stop that you horny bugger, the boys are here idiot!" he exclaimed even after 15 years of living in america, Arthur still had his cockney Accent just like Patrick had his very southern Irish twang. Even Mathieu still had Canadian accent although he's only been in America 12 years.  
>"Sorry babe you're just irresistible" stated the Irishman as he walked into their bedroom lighting a fag. Arthur sighed and followed him to get dressed. <em>Must be really stressful having to be a cop. I feel for ya dad I really do<em> thought Alfred. He headed upstairs to bed. It was Friday tomorrow usually a really busy time for both of his jobs.  
>-<p>

FINITTO! Yay! 2 chapters in 1 day ^^. Sorry my chapters are short but I don't want to put too much in one chapter if I do that I end up running outta ideas oh and a fag is the english slang word for a cigarette not a homosexual. Anyway ciao! Adieos! Lebewohl! Sayounara! do svidaniya! C'ya!


	3. one more pill

Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia, if I did Spain would not have let go of Romano.  
>Translations at the bottom!<br>-**One more pill**

Ivan sat in his armchair at home shaking slowly. It had been awhile since he had an attack like this. "Boss?" asked one of his most trusted, Eduard. Eduard dealt with relations. If anyone wanted to see Ivan they had to go through him first. Ivan looked at his slowly his eyes cracked the blood veins popping and shaking madly. "y-you ok sir?"  
>Ivan just stared for a little while then turned away "D-Da. I'm fine Eduard just a minor attack is all. Go and find out what you can from Feliks, I want you b-back here in 30 minutes, Da?" Ivan's voice was shaky, but either way Eduard left him alone knowing just what these attacks included. Hallucinations, shakes, the urge to kill the first thing to walk in the room. There were other symptoms too, if Ivan didn't take the pills he needed he ended up relapsing into the childhood he lost. Ivan almost never took his pills until it got to that stage.<p>

He sat there staring at the fire as his shakes got worse. He started to see figures in the fire, soon the fire was moving towards him and the voice inside his began to taunt him. "Зачем держать? Go! Убить как можно больше, как вам нравится, кто будет вас остановить?" In spoke over and over inside his head. He gripped his head in an effort to make it shut up. His eyes shut to stop the world spinning, to stop the frightening figures moving towards him, acting out what he desires. He began to hear more and more voices inside his head. "Убить нас!" they taunted. Ivan grits his teeth together trying to block out the taunts.

"Нет!" He screams in his native tongue. His head goes quiet and he slowly opens his eyes to a world standing still his pill box in his hands. He doesn't remember picking it up, nor does he remember even taking the pills. But he must have. For the hallucinations to stop he must have taken the pill. He slowly looked at the clock and sighed. 20 minutes at passed. Eduard should be back in 10 minutes.  
>-<p>

Alfred sighed as he grabbed another glass, filling it with a bloody Mary cocktail. He knew it would be busy but not this busy. How can so people not be working at 5pm? He rushed around taking orders and making drinks, there were only 2 behind the bar tonight. Usually on a busy day like this the bar-owner would help out too but with him in hospital it was just those two. Alfred, who was busy with making the drinks, and Lovino, a close friend and older brother to Feliciano a friend of Mathieu's but Alfred wasn't too keen on him. He was busy taking orders from half the room and cleaning glasses.

The bar was packed full even the dark booths in the corner with full, although with shady characters. The kinda people you imagine would be in a gangster film. Dressed in suits and always looking around them. Two of the dark booths were filled with mostly Italians but a few French and Spanish accents here and there. Lovino seemed to get on well with them. Maybe he was friends with a few of them? They didn't look that much older than Lovino who was 23. One of the Spaniards seemed to be flirting with Lovino a lot, who just laughed and moved to the next both or table.

The other dark booths held a few Asians and Germans who seem to be glaring at each other a lot. They too were dressed in suits all with different coloured shirts. The Italians on the left side of the bar were dressed in a normal black suit with a white shirt and black tie, the Germans in Blue shirts and black ties and the Asians in red shirts with black ties. None of them seemed to get on well; a fight even broke out in one of the booths between a Frenchman and an Asian (if Alfred had to guess he would say Korean). Alfred didn't understand what was said, most of the insults were in their native languages. Blows where exchanged the whole bar erupted as the fight continued the other people on the booths started shouting in French, Italian, German and a multiple of Asian languages until it turned into one big fist fight.

Alfred watched on not sure what to do; Lovino also looked a bit confused. Everything suddenly stopped however when Ivan walked through the door. The Germans untangled themselves and stood up straightening their suits "chef!" they shouted together. Ivan just looked at them and took a seat at the bar.

A glass was placed in front of him. He looked up at who had given him it to see a smiling Alfred "pure Russian Vodka" he stated before going to make more drinks. The Russian smirked putting the glass to his lips and taking a long drink. The group that were fighting had not detangled themselves and straightened their suits. They sat at their booths and just glared at each other slowly drinking their drinks, ignoring the injuries they had just received.  
>-<p>

Hours rolled by again and the bar became quiet, the only people in the bar being the groups in the dark booths and Ivan. Alfred had hung up his apron. "See ya Lovino, Ivan!" he said cheerfully as he left. He had learned a lot about Ivan in the hours he had been sat in the bar. Such as the fact Ivan ran a business even though he's only 21. His birthday was December 30th and he was an orphan. Alfred was sure that Ivan was drunk as he started talking about himself but he looked pretty sober, even though he had drank nearly three glasses of vodka. I mean, who would just tell a stranger about themselves sober? He must have been drunk.

Back at the bar Ivan sipped his vodka slowly. There was a click as the barrel of a gun was put to Ivan head. Lovino stood over him staring at him calmly. "You haven't kept up your part of the bargain Ivan. You had better have what I want or you're brains will be on the wall IL mio amico." The Germans stood and reached into their suits to grab a gun they always kept in their pockets. Ivan was quicker than them and Lovino was soon staring down the barrel of a gun. The Spaniards, French and Italians Stood up all reaching for their guns as well. The number of Lovino's men heavily outnumbered Ivan's. 4 against 16 weren't exactly fair at all. Ivan slowly began to laugh and reached into his coat pulling out a bag full of what looked like herbs.  
>"Yeah I got what you want. Would you please put that gun away now, Da?" Ivan said as he laid the bag on the counter. Lovino put the gun away and grabbed the bag. "What you doing in a bar like this anyway Lovino?"<p>

Lovino just glared at him "Unlike you I actually have a parent to worry about. Only Nonno and papa know about me being in the mafia, If mama found out I would be skinned alive so of course I got a job to use as an excuse for being out all the time" Relied the Italian, "now if you'll excuse me I would like it very much if you and your bastardo mafia would leave the bar."

"Нет! You're bar owes me money. I'm not leaving till I get some of it." Said the Russian casually a smirk on his face, "Unlike you I actually chase people who have debts with me" The Italian just grit his teeth and slammed a few $100 bills in front of him.  
>"There no leave." Replied the Italian his eyebrow twitching. His head nodded towards the door and Ivan just chuckled and left the Germans following him.<br>-

Mathieu left the house with his bag it was early Saturday morning and he had Lecture in an hour. He passed Eduard on the way to his collage. A piece of paper was slipped into his hand the Estonian just looking at him out the corner of his eye before walking on. He could see Feliks in all his cross-dressing glory walking down the road.

Eduard sighed and stood waiting for the gender confused man to walk past at which point he joined him and walked with him. "You heard anything about the rebels yet Fel?" asked Eduard in hushed tones. Feliks looked at him and nods slowly leading down a busier street so they could talk freely.  
>"They're, like, searching China town for others that, like so agree with them, and , like, many soooo agree with them so, like, they're numbers are growing and they're being ,like, such a total problem" Replied the man dressed as a woman. Eduard nodded and patted the polish man on the shoulder.<br>"Thank you Feliks you've helped a lot" with that Eduard disappeared into the crowd heading the other way.  
>-<p>

Mathieu sat in his chair fiddling with the piece of paper. Slowly he flattened it and read the orders written inside. His eyes narrowed at the mention of the Chinese leader's name. He never liked the Chinese man, never will. He's always high and unless you're used to the smell of opium, every time you see him you'll end up high too. He sighed. He would have to lie to his brother again that night. The boss wanted to see him.

He crumpled the piece of paper into a ball and hid it inside his coat pocket. He turned his eyes to the teacher at front and began taking notes. He could today was going to be a long, very long day.  
>-<p>

Mathieu slowly walked into the Moonlight Night Bar, his clean blue shirt defining him from the sea of red and white inside the bar. He opened the door only to come face to face with his brother. His eyes widened and he quickly moved to a darkened corner hoping that his brother hadn't seen him. A pair of piercing blue eyes watched him from the other side of the room, the owner having shoulder length wavy hair and dressed in the white outfit of the Italians. "Looks like I've found a rare gem" he whispered to himself a strong French accent dominating his speech. He smiled and began to laugh a rather creepy laugh to himself. The laugh sounded like something a rapist would use.

Mathieu sighed as he sat down happy that his bother hadn't noticed him. Opposite him sat Ivan. "Maple" he said sighing again, "You wanted to see me?" The Canadian asked as Ivan leant forward. The Russian had a dangerous smirk on his face.

"Mathieu!" exclaimed a voice to their left. Mathieu froze up and looked there slowly looked.  
>"B-brother" he said slowly, "What are you doing here?"<br>"I could ask you the same thing! I work here what about you?"  
>"He works for me," cut in the Russian, "He starts next week I just wanted to get to know him better" The Canadian nodded shyly.<br>"Y-yea. H-he thought it'd be a good idea for me to learn about him since we're going to be working very closely together." Alfred nodded and walked away to take some-one else's order. Mathieu shot Ivan an angry glare before getting up and leaving. "I'll be there first thing on Monday Boss" Mathieu stated putting emphasis on the word 'Boss'. He turned around and left without another word.  
>-<p>

Wahoo! Another chapter! R&R people please?  
>Translations!<br>Russian:  
>Зачем держать? Go! Убить как можно больше, как вам нравится, кто будет вас остановить? = why hold back? Go! Kill as many as you like you is going to stop you?<br>Убить нас = Kill us!  
>Нет = No!<br>Italian:  
>IL mio amico = my friend<br>Bastardo = bastard  
>German:<br>Chef = Boss!


	4. one more reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did England would have signed that damned marriage certificate

Translation note: last chapter I forgot to put this down. Nonno means granddad in Italian  
>-<p>

**One more reflection**

Ivan stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. His tan coat hid the muscular, broad body. His pale skin fit nicely with his lavender eyes and baige blonde hair. He was tall, 5ft 11 tall. He slowly gripped his scarf in his hands and sighed. _It's been so long since I received this scarf, it was so nice of my sister to give it to me but then...that happened._ Ivan thought.

He sat in his favourite armchair. He could remember everything about that day, from the morning when he woke up wrapped in his blanket. The streets of Moscow shined and glittered as the sun hit the snow covered houses and roads. He was barely 7 years old, his sisters, differant shade of blonde hair being a family trait, where down stairs one checking how she looked in her new tan over coat her short hair straight a headband adorning her head her hair was a platnium blonde. The other long haired a bow on her head her hair being a dirty brown. She was dressed like a doll. The short haired one was Ivan's older sister Katsuya who was 11 years old; she had dark blue eyes and she was pretty, tall and thin. The shorter girl was Ivan's younger sister, Natalia she was a year younger than Ivan but acted much older. She sat with a book in her hands. She was short and had blue eyes like her sister. Yes he remembered it well.

_**Katsuya had left to go shopping around 9am with friends. Ivan ate his toast slowly, he was in no rush there was nowhere to go. He dragged himself upstairs to get dressed when IT happened. Everything was fine, Ivan was pulling on his favourite furred coat and mittens, wrapping his new scarf around his neck when he heard a scream from downstairs. He rushed down to see what is going on when a splatter of blood hit his cheek. His eyes widened at the sight of his parents laid on the floor, their corpses being beaten with baseball bats, His little sister in the corner crying and screaming at them to stop. Ivan doesn't remember how long he stood there and watched, the minutes after his discovery were blurry at best, the next thing he remembers is that he's outside for some reason the two thugs bearing down on him. He grabbed faucet pipe on the wall and tugged with all his might. The pipe came loose and the young boy swung it with all his **__**might. The top of the faucet**_ _**hit one in the forehead. Ivan didn't stop though. He was too scared to stop, scared that they would get up and hit him. So he kept going until the pipe was covered in blood and the men lay unmoving. He slowly fell to his knees and stared at the men panting. His eyes slowly widened larger and he started shaking and screaming dropping the pipe and gripping his head. Natalie was sat by the wall muttering slowly to herself under her breath. He faintly heard police sirens in the distance before he blacked out.**_

Ivan gripped at his head at the memory and reached for his pills. In the police station is when they found out about Ivan's " illness" he would have bouts of insanity followed by a major depression, a therapist had given him the pills to help him control the swings but he would never been cured the trauma was too deep. Not as deep as Natalie's though, they had to put her in a mental home and she was still there now. She would claim that Ivan was her husband and demand to see him before lashing out at anyone who said anything. He swallowed a pill and sat back in his arm chair his eyelids heavy. Slowly he began to drift off; being a mafia boss was stressful.  
>-<p>

Mathieu sighed as he looked in the mirror in his bathroom. Yet another person had mistaken him for Alfred. He didn't see why, sure they had the same eyes and were the same height but that's all they had in common other than being gay and are orphans. Mathieu was quieter than his brother. He was full of mysteries and secrets where as his brother could probably hold a secret for about a minute. Mathieu had longer hair, nearly reaching his shoulders, and his hair was wavy unlike his brother's straight hair. His hair was a lighter blonde than his brothers darker blonde hair. Also, Mathieu had a slimmer build and just seemed more petite in every way. He sighed and smiled gently. The last time they looked remotely like twins was when they were about to be adopted.

_**Alfred and Mathieu stood in the door way fidgeting, soon they would meet they're soon to be fathers. They looked identical; both had short hair and were the same height. They gripped each other's hands tightly. A 5ft 9 inch blond man, with the biggest eyebrows they had ever seen, walked through the door followed by a 6ft ginger man. Both their eyes were emerald green one full of happiness and mischief the other kind and caring. His eyes widened. "I thought you said they had no blood relation" said the blonde man staring at us.  
>"They don't" replied their social worker, "It is a remarkable coincidence though. They even share the same birthday"<strong>_

_**The ginger smiled at us. "Hey, good to finally meet ya, I'm Patrick Kirkland, the other man is my partner Arthur Kirkland. Hope we can get on well" he said holding out a hand. Alfred slowly shook it and introduced us, the man laughed and ruffled out hair. They talked with Arthur and Patrick for a few hours. They decided to adopt them, a few months later we moved in. they had lived 8 years without parents and suddenly they were getting 2 dads and a loving home. What more could they wish for? **_

Mathieu sighed and sat at his desk. He better get this homework done after all he only had a few hours before it was due in.  
>-<p>

This chapter really was just to explain a little bit of their pasts and describe the characters since I completely forgot to and it really doesn't feel right writing a story and not describing the characters. R&R people! And I give Ivan a bouquet of sunflowers!_**  
><strong>_


	5. one more job

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did Russia would have had a lot more love by now.  
>Thank you to Fai'swingedchrronicles for the Review, I will try to do all you have suggested, I realise the mistake I made and have changed the descriptions of the boys hair. Thank you to everyone else that reviewed it means a lot to me!<br>Translation and English slang meanings at the bottom.

**One more job**

Alfred's eyes squinted as the harsh spring morning sunlight hit his bed through a crack in the curtains. He groaned gently and forced himself out of bed, putting on his glasses, and shuffled to the landing. Grabbing the banister and walked down slowly yawning loudly. _I hate days like this._ He thought as he reached the bottom his feet hitting cold wood. He shivered and walked into the kitchen, he needed coffee.

Patrick and Arthur where sat at the table drinking their tea and doing their own thing. Arthur slowly lowered his newspaper to see who just walked into the kitchen. Patrick didn't take his eyes off a report he had gotten on a brutal gang fight last night leaving 3 wounded and 1 dead, he was smoking a fag as he read.

Alfred sat at the table with his coffee in hand sipping slowly. He heard his brother get up and stumble around. _I guess he's knocked his glasses off the bedside table again. _Alfred thought. _I hope he doesn't_ _step on them again. _At that moment Mathieu walked through the door slippers on his feet and unbroken glasses on his face. He walked to the kettle and turned it on yawning. "Morning" he said sleepily through various yawns. Arthur put down his newspaper and yawned too.  
>"Morning son," he replied. He grabbed one of the sheets out of Patricks hand and started reading setting his tea down. Patrick grunted his 'Morning' he was too focused.<br>"What you reading Dad?" Asked Mathieu as he joined us at the table.  
>"Report on a gang fight," Arthur replied simply. Mathieu's shoulders tensed at this.<br>"A-another one?" he stuttered out. "There seems to be a gang fight every day" Arthur just hummed his reply and carried on reading setting his papers down. I hadn't noticed but they were both already dressed. _Early day today I guess, and he didn't get in till late last night._ Mathieu thought as Arthur and Patrick stood up.  
>"We better get going." Arthur started to walk out followed by Patrick.<br>" It's best that I get going as well bro, got to be early on the first day" Mathieu Said finishing his tea before rushing upstairs. Alfred sighed. _Guess I'll be stuck in here alone then huh?_  
>-<p>

"You idiots!" Shouted Ivan as he slammed his hands on his mahogany desk, "do you realise you could have been found out! Not all cops take bribes, you're just lucky the one that discovered your little 'fist fight' with the Chinese would take a bribe!"  
>"B-but s-sir "Stuttered one of the men stood in front of His desk the other 2 stayed quiet their heads down. Their suits were ruffled and the one talking had dried blood sticking some hair to his forehead. He was a new recruit; he must be. Ivan only recently decided to let Americans join the Russian mafia.<br>"No Buts! If Matvey wasn't there to save your asses you'd all be in jail by now! Not only that but I would have been exposed. If they found out who the leader of the Russian mafia is do you think they'll let me go? Well вербовать!" Ivan ranted.

Mathieu stood towards the door at the back of the room. He knew full well that the ones responsible weren't going to walk out of this room with just the injuries they had. Ivan could 'teach them a lesson' himself or ask Mathieu to do it. Mathieu was the calmest of the American members but if you riled him up enough or you gave him free reign to hurt some-one as much as possible he can turn brutal. Like his boss he preferred beating some-one to death than just killing them. He always carried something to beat some-one up with usually a hockey stick or baseball bat. He would use the latter but Ivan asked him not to, said it brought up bad memories. His eyes wandered around the boring room.

The walls were a plain dark blue the bottom half being dark wood, the floor was covered with the same colour wood, a few darker patches here at there, where blood or some form of liquid was spilt_. Probably blood_.Thought Mathieu as he moved on. There was a plain bookcase on the left wall that matched the wood on the floor and wall. The bookcase was full of books, many with Russian names Mathieu couldn't read, all of them looked old and used. There was one window in the whole room and that was behind Ivan's Desk. Here was where the only bright colour, minus Ivan and his clothes, could be seen. A single sunflower in a plant pot that pointed to the sun. Ivan had this weird obsession with Sunflowers; he insisted every room in his house had at least one sunflower in it. Mathieu thinks this is because of where he grew up. Russia was a cold place he doubted Sunflowers grew there but he could be wrong, he could just like how they look. He got a funny image of Ivan Skipping through a field of sunflowers.

"Matvey," Ivan's voice said calmly interrupting his thoughts. Ivan was walking towards him and put a hand on his shoulder the other reaching for the doorknob, "I leave them to you, do not be kind." He smiled his child like smile before leaving. Mathieu nodded and walked over slowly raising his ice hockey stick. His face remained passive as he brought it down on one of the guy's heads. The man fell to the floor his forehead wound reopening, the next fell to the floor gripping his side and the last his leg. One of them stared at him fear in his eyes.  
>"Next time follow orders" Mathieu just said calmly as he brought the hockey down in between the guy's eyes.<p>

Ivan smirked as he walked down the plain corridor, he could hear the screams echoing from his study. He stopped to look at one of his sunflowers that were beginning to wilt. _I better go buy some more._ He thought as he walked away from the screams behind him.  
>-<p>

Lovino sighed as he watched his brother Practise his shooting blowing a few strands of Brown hair outta his amber eyes. Lovino needed to give him a message from their Nonno but with those plugs in he couldn't hear a thing. Eventually Feliciano stopped and took his ear plugs out. "Ciao Fratello what's wrong?" Asked Feliciano as he reloaded his gun his amber eyes fixed on the gun, for once Feliciano had the curl in his hair clipped to his auburn hair to keep it out of the way. He was in casual attire, jeans and a top.  
>"Ciao! Nonno has a job for you. Says he wants you to infiltrate that bastardo cinese mafia and make sure Yao isn't giving the rebels orders." Replied Lovino as he grabbed the reloaded gun looking at the target paper. "Your aiming in sloppy Fratello, here this is how you do it." Lovino raised the gun slowly and closed his eye in concentration. His arm recoiled slightly as he shot several times each one hitting a vital spot on the cardboard dummy in front of him. Feliciano just looked on pouting.<br>"You know I'm not good at shooting Lovino, stop showing off!" He whined. Lovino chuckled and stopped shooting.  
>"See you later Fratello!" Lovino said cheerfully as he left Feliciano to his target practise.<br>-

Kiku Honda stood in front of his boss, Wang Yao. He was dressed in his suit his Black bob of hair contrasting his pale skin and emotionless brown eyes, he was short but so were many Asians. Wang Yao had his brown hair in a loose pony tail and was dressed in a traditional Chinese top and bottoms. For once he wasn't smoking Opium which meant this was serious. "Kiku." Yao said grimly, "A group has rebelled, I want you to discover every member that has rebelled, and I expect to hear from you within a week understand-aru?" Kiku nodded and quietly as Yao collapsed onto his comfy recliner holding out a hand. One of his many female servants places his smoking pipe in his hand and filled nit with pure opium lighting it with a match.

Yao took a long puff of his golden and beautifully decorated pipe shaped like a dragon. He looked around his cluttered Room, the bottom half of the walls painted red to match the carpet the other half gold to match the ceiling. The ceiling had beautiful oriental paintings and Chinese scripture only the wall that held a window designed in traditional Chinese fashion was bare of bookcases or pedestals with various vases and sculpture on them. It was a good idea making base in the middle of the city, he now had a booming china town around him where he could easily get anything he needed including opium to sell and smoke. He sighed as he closed his eyes the opium starting to take effect. Maybe it would allow him to relax for awhile.  
>-<p>

Alfred sighed as he pulled on his navy blue apron and stood behind the bar. The boss Said he wanted to redo the interior of the bar since he's had good business lately so as of next week, he was only being paid holiday money for at least a week. His boss said it would only take a week to redo everything but Alfred wasn't so sure. He smiled slightly as Ivan walked in and sat in his usual Chair. He wasn't looking good if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by. He poured him some vodka and handed it to him. "I take it your business isn't doing so well" Alfred said leaning over the bar.  
>"Da." Replied The Russian sadly, bringing his drink to his lips. He took a long swig of his vodka. "A rival...company is trying to push us out of town, its difficult da?" Alfred just nodded cleaning a glass while listening.<br>"I think you need a break. How about we go out Saturday? Go hang out or something. It'll be nice to see you outside the bar again."  
>Ivan just looked at him for a moment than chuckled to himself. "Da, that would be nice" Alfred smiled and walked away to see to other customers.<p>

Two people sat either side of Ivan. The one on his left ordered a dragonfly cocktail, the one of his right ordered a glass of Aglianico. They were both men, the one on Ivan's left was Wang Yao he stank of opium but was missing his oh so important pipe. He drank slowly. To his right was a tall man with Tanned skin and brown hair. His Amber eyes shone in the bar's lights he was dressed in a suit and had two curls sticking out of his hair, this was Pierro Vargas, Grandfather to Lovino Vargas and Feliciano vargas, despite the fact he looked in his early 30's he was almost 15 years older than that, he was the current Boss of the Italian mafia. He brought the glass of wine to his lips slowly watching the other two out of the corner of his eye. "So what brings you two here?" Asked Ivan as he set his empty glass down. The bar-owner rushed over refilling it with shaking hand, his wrist and hand had a bandage wrapped around it tightly, He was using a crutch to walk. The moment the glass was full he left to see to other customers.  
>"I have information on the rebels" stated Yao pulling out a wad of paper with neat handwriting on them. "You-aru?"He asked.<br>"I needed to relax, all this stress is getting to me" answered Ivan. They both looked at the Italian.  
>"Just wanted a drink" he murmured into his wine. The other two sighed and turned back to facing the various bottles behind the counter. <em>That sounds about right<em>. The Chinese man and Russian thought an awkward silence settled on the three as they nursed their drinks for the rest of the night.  
>-<p>

'God save the queen' blared from Arthur's mobile as he was taking a break. "Ye'llo?" Arthur said bringing his cup of tea to his lips.  
>"Sir I think we've caught the ones that started the fight last night! But..." The voice of an officer said over the phone he muttered the last part of the sentence.<br>"Speak up man I can't hear you" chided Arthur, it really annoyed him when people did that.  
>"I-I said you're son is here sir! H-he's a suspect Sir!" Arthur choked on his tea and started coughing, "I-I think he's the one who's being bribing our officers Sir!"<br>"What do you mean he's a suspect! What makes you think he's the one bribing our officers!" He shouted down the phone, so way would Mathieu do something like start a fight.  
>"W-well sir h-he just handing me a wad of dollars and asked me to stay quiet sir and um sir...t-there are three men here claiming to be your brothers um...o-one of them is being quite abusive sir" Arthur Grit his teeth and hung up grabbing his handcuffs and storming out.<br>"Where are you going hunny?" Asked Patrick, who was also on a break.  
>"To speak to our son! And to greet...family" Replied Arthur as he slammed the door shut behind him.<br>-

Wahoo another chapter! This is the longest so far and I hope to make them longer and more detailed.  
>Translations:<br>вербовать = recruit  
>Ciao = hellogoodbye  
>bastardo cinese = Bastard Chinese<br>Fratello = brother  
>Nonno = granddad<br>English slang and other things (e.g. what Da means)  
>Aru = A stereotype of how the Japanese think The Chinese speak<br>Da = yes in Russian it's used by Ivan to make sure some-one understands what he's saying  
>Fag = cigarette<br>mobile = cell phone  
>Matvey = Russian version of Mathew<br>ye'llo = not sure in southern england but in the north we say that alot when answering a phone, means " yeah hello"  
>theres a poll on my Profile so you can decide the Uncles names.<br>I think that's everything, thank you for reading! R&R please. until next time, Ciao!


	6. one more secret

Disclaimer: you think Canada would be forgotten all the time if i owned hetalia? Do you seriously think i would do that to Mathieu? or for that matter that he would be shy-"goes on gigantic rant about canada* Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews!  
>Crobhdearg: No i didn't know about Bratva so i have read it and i agree it seems similar however this story is taking a completely differant turn to Bratva!<br>Hinachanmikkichan: I've always had this Image of Mathieu snapping and beating up Alfred with a hockey stick on the other hand i could see him being one of those 'i am laughing manically inside' people that are calm most of the time. So i went with the latter...for now ( read: FOR NOW kesesesesesesese!  
>*Prussia turns up* Hey no stealing my laugh you just made it so unawsome!)<p>

**One more secret**

Arthur stared at Mathieu anger flashing in his eyes. Mathieu stared back at him defiently his hands cuffed behind his back. A tall man with ginger hair and many freckles stood behind Mathieu. He was a burly man with hairy arms and a scowl directed at mathieu his green eyes shining with contempt and disappointment. This was Paddy, Patricks older, much more voilent, brother . Two blonde men stood off to the side. They were the same height and both had a very disappointed look on their faces. They both had various piercings running through their ears yet they somehow managed to get the piercings symetrical to each other. There was only 2 ways to tell them apart, one was their eye colour. The blonde on the right had brown eyes, his name was Richard and he was older than Edward, the other green eyed twin, by a few minutes. The other way...just don't get them drunk and if they are drunk under no circumstances let them argue. If they argue you will regret stopping them almost as much as a bouncer in edingburgh regrets taking the job.

"W'at in the seven rings a hell were ya thinkin' Laddie?" Asked Patrick in his heavy Irish accent, making the Canadian shiver with discomfort.  
>"They're my friends Dad!" He answered his voice staying strong, " I couldn't just let them be caught like that!"<br>"And Now you're facing a Fine and Jouvie! Is helping a group of your boisterous 'friends' really worth it Mathieu! You could have thrown away your career, your eintire bloody life!" exclaimed Arthur gripping Mathieu's shoulders and shaking him. Mathieu just looked away and at the ground.  
>"what career Dad? Like i was acctually going somewhere? There are NO jobs dad, especially for collage kids, where was i going to go? Collage and hope theres a job at the end of the yellow brick road? I may-as-well go and enjoy life then wasting it in collage and getting nothing at the end!" mathieu retorted gritting his teeth and placed a determined look on his face. Arthurs face grew red with fury and raised his hand to smack Mathieu much like his father had done to him but patrick gripped his wrist and nodded to the black vauxhaul where a small head of blonde hair could be seen through the window. Artheu sighed and lowered his hand and looked away.<br>"Put him in the cells overnight...i'll pay to release him tomorrow." Arthur said quietly as he heads over to Richards car.

Paddy grabbed Mathieu's wrists and dragged him to the police car. Mathieu slowly got in letting Paddy buckle his seatbelt before slamming the door in his face. Paddy stood and watched as Mathieu was driven away before turning and walking to where his family was crowded round the open back door of Rchards car. Peter kirkland sat in teh back, a rpitting image of Arthur when he was little, dressed in a blue and white sailors outfit minus the hat and clutching a small seagull. His green eyes peered up at his father then turned angry at the sight of Arthur. Peter scowled and crossed his arms looking away and huffing.  
>" Hey Jerk!" was all he said to Arthur, in turn he recieved a very confused look from the man. "what ya' don' this time Art'ur?" Asked Paddy as he laughed his voice turned gruff and harsh over the years of living in Scotland. Arthur just shook his head along with Richard.<p>

Ivan Returned to his mansion in high spirits. He wasn't drunk. You would need all teh Vodka in teh world and 2 bottles of gin to make Ivan drunk. No. He was Happy because he had gotten information. That and Alfred had overed to ' hang out' with him. It was refreshing to talk to some-one who didn't answer your every command or cower and stutter from fear. He hummed a song from his home country as he removed his coat and hung it up. Moving into his spacious living room he was greeted by a very clean pine wood floor and a large white leather couch facing the far wall where a 52'' plasma screen hung against ivory painted walls. There was a large music system in the corner with many Cd's scattered or piled around it, many in Crylic the alphabet in his own country. On the window sill was a curved white vase full to the brim with sunflowers.  
>"Hellow brother" said a chilling voice from the sofa causing Ivan's face to drop and his eyes to widen. <em>No please no!<em> He thought.  
>"N-Natalia" Ivan stuttered his fear getting the better of him, " h-how nice to see you"<br>Natalia smiled and turned to face him smiling sweetly her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. her long blonde hair swishing behind her. She began to move towards him her lollita dress moving in time, " Now big brother, lets get married!" She shouted lunging at him. Ivan was sure she would reach him when suddenly she hit the floor a woman in white holding her down a needle in her hand.  
>" I'm so sorry about this " She said injecting the substance into Natalia. Before picking her up and leaving the house. Ivan stared after her shaken and a little bit disturbed.<p>

Alfred walked into his house humming a merry tune. He hung his jacket on one of the golden coat hangers by the door. The hallway was creme carpeted the walls a gentle blue with golden designs on it. The ceiling was high and painted white like every room in the house. He walked into the hardwood floored living room and stopped dead in his tracks. he laughed and ran over tackling his ginger uncle to the ground. " Uncle Paddy! You're here!" He shouted through fits of laughter. Paddy sighed and pushed Alfred off him.  
>"Geeze you never change Alfred, you're 19 not 10" The scotsman stood and clicked his back. He muttered something about old age plus plenty of profanity. Alfred slapped Paddy on the back earning him a grunt and glar from the ginger man.<p>

He looked around the room. Arthur was sat on his partners lap in his favourate armchair looking quite content sipping a cup of tea. His twin uncles were sat in the kitchen playing pocker at the table his parents fags being used as betting chips. _pop's stash is probably being used too._ Alfred thought. Now looking at Alfred, and talking to him, you might think he's an idiot. To be honest, he is 80% of the time, the remaining 20% of the time he can be an absolute genius. Then again he might just be very observant. It doesn't take long to figure out the smell of smoke on Arthurs clothes is the same as the smell of cigarette smoke. Even though Arthur denies it, Alfred's sure Arthur smokes.

The small form of Peter was curled up on the couch under a blue blanket hugging his seagull teddy to death caught Alfred's eye. Alfred didn't like Peter very much. Yes he was his younger cousin but he always whined. Even when you invited him to play a game he would sit and whine that it was " too boring" or that it's " no fun without friends". He followed alfred everywhere and it annoyed him. Alfred looked around again, he was sure he was forgetting something. Or rather some-one. He walked into the stone floored kitchen and shivered as the cold hit his toes. He moved them a little bit to heat them again staring at the white tiled wall. every so many tiles there would be a rainbow or a pot of gold. Shaking his head at his parents decorating choice he walked over to the fridge. Why did i come in here again? he asked himself. He reached for a bar of chocolate before reality struck him and he stood again rushing to teh living room.  
>"Guys wheres Mathieu?" he asked looking a little paniced. The room fell silent and everyone looked uneasy. There was a pregnant silence for a long time then Paddy opened his mouth to speak.<p>

Well thats this chapter guys, if the spelling is extreamly bad or if it's not as long as usual i apologise, i no longer have word at the moment so i am forced to work on notepad, i don't really wanna do this because my spelling is worse and it means chapters will be shorter since i have to word count anymore but i must keep the story going i guess. Thank you to everyone that reads this and a very very VERY special thank you to everyone that reviews. It means alot to me guys.  
>Slag words used:<br>Burly: honestly have NO idea if this is used anywhere else other that the UK, basically means big, intimidating, broad Fag: Cigarette!  
>Laddie- scotish slang word for boy, in England we usually just say "lad"<br>Quick note: if you're wondering what song's i was thinking of them humming. You know the tetris song, yea that one, thats the one for Ivan and Alfred...any american pop song. R&R people, PLZ!


	7. one more confession

Disclaimer: me no ownie hetalia, it would be VERY differant if i did

One more confession

Paddy opened his mouth the speak but Arthur cut in his voice snide and angry, "Your brother is in jail right now Alfred, and he's gunna stay there until I pay for him to be released!" Patrick pulled Arthur unto his lap and soothed him gently, everyone in the room looked either disappointed or angry apart from Alfred who looked confused and Peter who was asleep.

"Don't be too harsh on the boy Arthur. It's not like you were perfect, remember your punk days?" Richard's welsh accented voice floated in from the kitchen followed by a chuckle from Edward."You mean those days he hasn't let go of yet?" He Asked his twin his accent being unidentifiable to Alfred. Paddy started to laugh the noise causing Peter to wake up."Remember t'e first time we met ya Ar'hur? We t'ought you were nothin' but trouble!" Paddy bellowed while he laughed. Alfred didn't understand what they were laughing about, no way his pop's was a punk when he was younger.

" Are you sure you're talking about my Pop's? There's no way he could have been a punk, he's too strict and high strung to do that... and why is Mathieu in jail? What's he done?" Alfred said truly believing what he was saying, paddy just shook his head and patted his shoulder and walked out. Patrick let go of his lovers waist and sat there quietly."He...bribed a police officer to stay quiet about a fight last night, the police officer wouldn't take it and arrested him and now he's locked up and facing a fine and/or jouvie." Arthur explained not looking up from his hands as if he was the one in the wrong. Alfred stood dazed for a minute his fists clenching his face hidden by his hair." Liar!" He screamed at them both before running up the carpeted stairs and slamming his bedroom door shut his red white and blue sign saying 'Alfred' falling off." Alfred wait!" shouted Arthur, Patrick grabbed his arm and shook his head." let him be sweetie...let him be"

Mathieu swore at himself as he tried to undo the handcuffs again. eventually he threw his hands into his lap and fell back against the cell wall. He couldn't believe he had been caught, now he understood why Ivan said to be careful. gripping his blonde locks he cursed in French. He cursed himself, his own idiocy for getting caught, his stupidity for trying to bribe that cop and get away. Eventually his hatred grew and grew, he began to hate the cop for arresting him, he hated his father for not helping him, he hated this stupid cell, he hated everything! He cursed out loud all of these things.

" -and that bâtard can go to putain l'enfer and take the putain la loi with him! He can go eat his own merde and do something about that dick growing out of son front!" He heard a chuckle nearby and looked around searching for the source.

His cell door was open and stood there was the most beautiful man Mathieu had ever seen. His long wavy blonde locks were pulled into a pony tail Mathieu's hands itched to pull the bobble out and run his hands through his hair , His eyes a crystal blue Mathieu couldn't help but get lost in them. His face was well structured with a broad chin with a little stubble on it. His lithe body was dawned in the Italian mafia's uniform, a plain white shirt and black tie. His jacket was folded over his arm. "Such fétide doesn't deserve the honour of escaping such beautiful lips as those. Oui?" He asked his French accent thick.

Mathieu was speechless. His voice was amazing, Mathieu's heart fluttered when hearing that voice. A deep chuckle from the Frenchman caused Mathieu to snap his attention back to him. The Frenchman was holding out his hand to Mathieu and smiling gently, "Come on, some-one like you doesn't belong in here." He said. Mathieu hesitated then took the hand standing slowly.

Ivan cursed loudly and slammed his fist on the desk, " I told him to be careful! I knew this would happen, you can't go around bribing every single Полиция человек, которого вы видите!Сын суки вызывает нас беда! " He shouted at the small Latvian in front of him, he was small and young a mob of pale blonde hair on his head and blue eyes, he was shaking a lot.

"u-um Wang Yao is here to see you sir a-and so is R-Romano Vargas, t-they both seem very impatient sir" The young Latvia said is voice small and a stutter making some of his words incomprehensible. He gulped as The Russian give him a cold stare.

"Bring them in Ravis and then get out of my sight" he ordered his words harsh and holding no emotion other then pure hatred.

Ravis nodded and rushed out of the study down the wood floored hall and to the waiting/living room."T-The boss says he will see you now" Ravis stuttered looking at the floor and fiddling with his red top pulling it out from the waistband of his skinny jeans, "h-he's not in a good mood so please don't make him too angry."

Ravis rushed to get away from them. Yao stood, his traditional Chinese tunic dropping to his knees his legs covered in white pants and his feet having black shoes on.

Placing his golden dragon pipe to his mouth taking a long drag as Romano straightened out his Armani suit standing. They both headed down the hall stopping in front of the door hiding Ivan's study.

"well," Yao said exhaling some smoke, "Lets go face the beast shall we?" The door suddenly flew open and Ivan stood there his face dark and angry "I do not like being likened to a beast Yao, especially by a snake like you."

Romano sighed, "Lets just get this over with." He stated stepping forward as Ivan moved out the way to let them in. With a short bow of the head Yao took a few steps in followed soon by Romano. Ivan closed the door and turned to them.

"I want confessions, and i want them fast or some-one is going to get hurt, Da?" Ivan said taking a step forward. His leather gloved hand reached for the metal pipe on the wall. He grabbed it as his face twisted into a sadistic smirk as he raised the pipe above his head, ready to strike.

Yay end of chapter! =^.^= R&R please, i lose inspiration when i get none OTL

Translation notes:

Putain l'enfer - F*cking hell

Putain la loi - F*cking law

merde - Sh*t

son front - his forehead

bâtard - b*st*rd

fétide - foul

Полиция человек, которого вы видите!Сын суки вызывает нас беда! - police officer you see! The son of a b*tch is causing us trouble!


	8. one more struggle

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in anyway, shape or form

I apologise for the long wait, i lost inspiration for a while but as of the beginning of the Riots in England I became inspired again.

quick note there's one line in this chapter that i won't be translating into English, this is to keep you guessing as to what he said so please don't translate it as the meaning will be put in a later chapter.

One more struggle

Yao moved out of the way quickly at the pipe came smashing down where his head was seconds ago, he stared at the Russian his eyes wide.

" What the hell Ivan? What do you think you're doing!" Shouted the Italian as he reached for his gun, he was quickly stopped by a heavy pipe breaking his wrist.

" You know what! One of you two got my man arrested, so who was it!" He screamed at them aiming again for Yao's head. Yao couldn't move out the way in time and fell to the floor, the back of his head bleeding freely.

"I know nothing-aru! I have too bad of a reputation with the police to make any kind of deal with them-aru!" Yao pleaded, his voice shaking and weak.

"Yeah, although I'm on better standing with them, they still don't like me, the most i can do is bribe them to stay quiet about our activities and even then that doesn't always work, most of them are under your control!" Shouted Romano as he gripped his injured arm.

Ivan seemed to ignore him going wild with his pipe, giving them no mercy. he turned to Yao who was still on the ground and kicked him out of the way stalking toward Romano again. "I don't like liars Romano, and you'll know this very soon" he threatened slamming Romano's face into the wall.

Mathieu's breath steamed in front of him as he followed the beautiful man in front of him. The man moved fluidly towards a destination that only he knew. The man's ponytail swayed as he walked stilling when the man stopped causing Mattie to walk into his back.

"Shush" the man whispered, " Stay here for a moment"

Mattie nodded blushing slightly at the heavy French accent the man had. It sounded so sexual coming from his mouth.

The man ducked around the corner and then a yelp and several gunshots. His eyes widened as he saw the French man take a step back his leg bleeding. The whole scene happened in minutes, the gun fire stopping soon after the French man took a step back. Mattie took a step forward reaching for the man. Just as he opened his mouth to speak his outstretched hand was gripped and pulled forward the man running through the corridors of endless white. The man didn't stop running until then were out side.

"Are you ok?" Mattie asked as he looked at the mans injured leg. The bullet wound was in the upper thigh, and bleeding badly, Mattie kneeled lifting the leg up to inspect the wound, " It's pretty deep, you should get that looked at quickly"

He heard a chuckle and looked up to the man. Only to blush and the lewd look he was being given.

" There's something...else you could be doing while on your knees young man" The older blonde chuckled at the larger blush that spread across Mattie's face. He held out a hand to help him up, "My name is Francis, et vous?"

" Mathieu" The shorter blonde answered.

The French man chuckled and leaned over whispering in his ear " si beau nom, comme une fleur brillante. attendez-moi encore, mes Mathieu" He walked away as Mathieu's face bloomed a bright, bright red.

Ivan stepped from his room smiling brightly his pipe dripping with blood and his gloves stained with dry and wet blood, Yao and Romano laid unmoving on the floor of the room. The large Russian turned to his Latvian personnel, " I expect that to be cleaned up by tonight Ravis" He stated walking down the hall, the small Latvian nodded quickly looking in the room, a hand covering his mouth.

Ivan was in a very happy mood, as if the huge grin on his face wasn't enough, all his pent up rage had been released that afternoon. He headed to his living room and sat there turning on the T.V. He listened to the news person ramble. Yes Ivan was in an excellent mood.

Too bad that was quickly shattered by the sounds of shouts outside and gun shot's hitting his walls, he ducked quickly avoiding the bullets. The Rain of lead lasted what felt like hours, the constant ring of bullet shells hitting the floor and the feeling of bullets zooming over his head where all mashed together in the chaos soon it stopped.

Ivan lifted his head to assess the damage his eyes widening. Everything was destroyed, the sofa was full of holes, the T.V screen completely smashed, his window was in shatters and every photo or picture he had on the wall was ruined. He stood fully glass falling from his back. His fists clenched as he looked around. Just moments ago he was smiling but now he felt like hitting something.

A familiar blonde head peeked in through the window before the wavy blonde walked in. "Are you ok sir?" He asked his Canadian accent thick.

"I'm fine Mathieu...just stay out of my way" He order storming out. Some-one was going to pay, mostly with their lives.

Well not a single mention of Alfred, how strange. Well not much to say on this chapter except I hope you like it and again I apologise for the lateness and the shortness, please R&R because lately i feel like dropping the series, I've lost inspiration and i feel like no-one is enjoying my work.

Thank you to all who have already updated especially YakkidyYak who seriously gave me a boost of confidence and really gave me moral support


	9. one more crush

Side note: this Chapter takes part a few weeks after the past 2 chapters.

One more crush

Alfred Sighed as he stood behind the bar, lately customers have been appearing less and Ivan hadn't shown up for weeks. His cheeks flushed at the thought of Ivan, Lately he had been questioning his feelings towards the man, when he thought of him his cheeks flushed and his chest felt strange, warm and contracting, but in a nice way. What was holding him back wasn't the fact they were two men, his fathers were gay after all, but the worry that he wouldn't feel the same and the fact that he knew nearly nothing about the man. He was certain what he was feeling what just a physical attraction.

His Canadian brother hadn't appeared either, other than that one time he thought he saw him in the park. He himself had not been home since Mattie's accusation. He couldn't stay in that house, not with them accusing poor sweet Mattie like that, Alfred was sure he was completely innocent. The problem was Mattie is one of the people reported missing when there was a police breakout a few weeks ago. He had been searching for him ever since, he had called his phone, asked friends if they had seen him however many seem to have forgotten him. Sure Mattie was quiet but was he really THAT forgettable? All he wanted was to clear his name.

While not working or searching he had been sleeping rough or in hostels when he can or staying at a friends. The lifestyle had been wearing on him, his eyes where hallow and sleep deprived. He was thinner and often went hungry, a students wage could only go so far after all.

Alfred looked up as the door opened and instantly his smile grew, his world becoming brighter. There, stood in the door way was the object of his affections. His hair was trussed by the wind and his beige coat held close around him, a pink scarf around his neck. Slowly he strode forward, his black boots thudding on the floor, and took a seat smiling broadly at Alfred.

" You remember me, da?" He asked in a cheery voice. Alfred Smiling and placed a drink in front of him

" Who could forget you ?" He asked smiling gently.

Ivan's eyes scanned the bar and sighed a little leaning towards Alfred, " You must have been getting bored, with no-one to talk to, da?" He asked some sort of glint in his eye. Alfred took a step back and flushed avoiding eye contact.

" I...erm... I really...er... i r-really missed your company Ivan...it's been so boring without you. Where have you been?" He asked trying not to sound like some kind of nosey neighbour. Ivan just Smiled and waved his hand around as he drank.

" Oh here there and everywhere, I've been wanting to relax, now seems to be the best time, I'm wanting to go on a nature walk tomorrow, care to join me Alfred?"

" Yes!" Alfred replied without thinking, he blushed a million shades of red, but Ivan seemed to not notice as he just smiled warmly and enjoyed the rest of his drink.

He set down the empty glass and stood leaning over the counter, " I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at 4pm my sladkii mal'chik" He whispered before leaving a very red and very stunned Alfred at the bar.

Alfred stood shuffling his feet, he had arrived 20 minutes before the deadline of 7pm. He stood in a red and black chequered shirt with dark skinny jeans and red and white converse on. He was carrying a leather jacket on his arm, the jacket was old and brown, if he were to put it on you could see a white "50" on the back. The jacket was a gift from his grandfather who fought in the war, he had the jacket for years and this was going to be the first time he ever wore it outside the house.

He anxiously watched his watch, counting the minutes to 4pm. He started to panic when it got to 3:55 and there was still no sign of Ivan. _Maybe he's forgotten...maybe he was just playing with me. Yea...what if i was just some big joke and he has a beautiful girlfriend at home. One with a golden tan and bright blonde hair. Of course big boobs as well...he won't turn up i know he won't._

Alfred hung his head and kicked the dirt, thoughts buzzed through his head as the minutes ticked by. 4pm came and went. 4:05...4:10... by the time 7:15 had come Alfred had slid down the wall of the pub. He was sobbing gently into his knees. _I knew he wouldn't turn up...he was only playing with me._ He thought.

A black BMW rolled to a stop in front of him, Alfred paid him no heed, still wallowing in self pity. A clean brown shoe appeared from the car and then a trouser leg, a clean crisp white shirt and black tie. Ivan's face dropped at the sight of Alfred and walked over shaking him gently. Alfred looked up with watery eyes making Ivan's cheeks flush. " Come Alfred, we go on date now" He said holding out his hand. Alfred stared at him for a moment and then started to cry again. Ivan looked startled taking a step back, " Are you ok Alfred?"

" Y-Yes...yes! Y...You came!" He cried out hugging him close. Ivan stumbled and stood there in shock, unsure to what to do. slowly he hugged Alfred back and then held his hand pulling him towards the park.

i'm sorry to say guys but this'll be going in hiatus for a while, i have alot of exams over the next year, if i have the time i will update but if i take longer than usual it's probably because of exams sorry .

Thank you all!

R&R


	10. one more kiss

I have to apologise about the mess up with times last chapter, i changed my mind several times during that chapter. I even confused myself. The deadline for 4pm and Ivan was 3 hours late to clear that up.

Even though i am uploading this, this has taken months to do, to try and make up for my long delay I have tried to make this chapter rather long. However. My note last chapter still stands , i have many exams over the next month so if i do not update forweeks upon weeks then i am probably so busy getting in revision and last minute sessions. I also have college and prom to get ready for, so my scheduel is rather packed as of late.

I am sorry about this, but there is nothing i can do, I can only try and put aside some time to write this.

Chapter: 10 One more date

Alfreds hand felt clammy within the hands of Ivans his cheeks flushing. Ivans hand was free of his gloves for once and were so much bigger than Alfreds, it made he feel so small, yet safe. His breath clouded in the night air as Ivan led him through and dark walk, silence settled around them.  
>" I am deeply sorry" Ivans deep voice broke that Silence a few moments later, "A...bussiness associate held me up and would not let me leave until we had struck a...deal"<br>Alfred nodded silently, something didn't seem right about that sentance, it was as though Ivan was struggling to find the right words. _Then again, _Alfred thought, _English is not his native language, maybe he just has trouble translating a few words from Russian to English?_ That Explination didn't feel right either, but Alfred was determined to believe that is all it was, a problem translating. Ivan had been so kind to him, why should he question what he says?

Silence Fell on them once again, this time however it was akward. Alfred attempted to break the silence but all that was emitted was a small squeek. A low rumbling chuckle broke from Alfreds date. They both stopped, sitting slowly on a bench. Alfred opened his mouth once again, this time able to make words. "How have you been? It's been so long..."  
>Ivan looked at him for a long moment and then looked out at the big night blue waters of the lake, "I have been fine comrade, How about you? your brother asks about you alot."<br>" You've seen my brother!" Alfred gasped, staring at Ivan. A long moment dragged between them, a small breeze picked up causing the willow branches to trail and create ripples in the water.

" Yes" was Ivan's simple answer, " He still works for me and is under my protection, do not worry moya lyubovʹ. You have not answered my question"  
>Alfred could not understand what he had been called but blushed all the same, " S-sorry, I'm fine. well as fine as a homeless person can be." Ivan's eyebrows scrunched together.<br>" You...have no home at the moment, Da? What happened to your family home?"  
>"I Couldn't stay there anymore" Alfred said through gritted teeth, he crossed his arms in an effort to not flail around while explaining, "They accused Mattie of bribing an officer and being a criminal! A criminal! I mean, yeah everyone can be rebelious, i've seen Mattie rebelious. But he would never be a criminal! Too aggressive in ice hockey maybe, but thats all! i refuse to call those two my parents as long as they keep that attitude"<br>Ivan stared at Alfred for a while his chest clenching, "Da, Matvey does not seem like the kind of man to break the law"

Their conversation stopped for now, both of them sitting in silence for a long while before Ivan stood and smiled at Alfred. " I must leave now Alfred, I apologise this date has been so short," He swiftly leaned down leaving a chaste kiss on Alfred's lips, " I hope to see you once again, maybe next time Matvey will join us Da?"  
>The tall Russian dissappeared into the night, his long strides echoing around the empty park, eventually stopping and leaving a stunned Alfred sat on the bench, gently touching his lips. <em>Why did that last sentance feel so...uncertain?<em>

Mathews Eyebrow couldn't be any higher as he watched his Boss, The russians fingers shook and he couldn't concentrate on anything, making simple mistakes and generally just looks dazed. This had all happened after a rather short 'date' a few hours ago. How anyone could want to date this mafioso was beyond him. mathew's Thoughts slowly drifted back to thoughts of his brother. Is he ok? Whats happened since he was jailed? Has he finally told the person he likes the truth? Alas all of these questions will remain unanswered as he cannot see him.

Mathews mind was brought back with a cough fro his boss. He stepped forward ushering a quiet " Yes sir?" Mathews face turned from concerned to Amused at Ivan's almost love sick look. He stared at him for a long moment and then muttered words Mathew never thought he would ever hear his boss say.  
>"Matvey... how... do you confess to the one you love?" Ivan asked sincerely, he had never felt this way before, how can he handle this?<p>

Mathews face remained blank for a long time but slowly it cracked into a smile, " Well sir. It starts with three simple words..."

Across town 5 Asian men stood huddled in an Alley way, they talked in hushed whispers, the shadow hiding them from the prying eyes of the public. One held out a map of the city against the wall, the territories of the three mafia's being crudely outlined in three colours, blue, red and green. Another, a woman pointed to the red outline, where it borders with the green one. " If we cause something here the chinese and Italians will blame each other..." Another butted in, this one was a young man, a slight chinese accent as he spoke, " however there are the Russians.. they're arguing with everyone right now, if we attack here" he pointed where all the territories met, " then they will attack each other! It is the perfect plan!"

The asians looked at each other and then at the chinese man. They nodded, A woman with flowing brown hair pulled into a pony tail spoke up. " who will get the cops away though? We all know that area is heavily guarded." Another boy huffed and stood up, a rebellious piece of hair stuck out of his black hair " Who else but Im-yong soo!" he declaired pointing at himself " After all, distractions origionated in korea daze!"

The 4 others stared at each other and grinned, nodding at him. "Ok Im-yong soo, we'll count on you" the pony tail girl said before she rolled up the map and left, the group dispersing quickly.


End file.
